ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Wrath of the Xenocytes
Plot Tetrax is sleeping in his ship at Petropia. He is starting to have a nightmare and wakes up with a start. '' (Tetrax): Wha- Oh, it was just a dream. (Mysterious Voice): It was, but it will soon become a reality. (Tetrax): Who are you? (Mysterious Voice): I am Zuno, queen of the Xenocytes. (Tetrax): What do you want from me? (Queen Zuno): You! ''Meanwhile on Earth, Ben is practing his targeting skills as, well, duh, Diamondhead of course! (Diamondhead): Alright, Kevin, fire up the next wave! (Kevin): You got it, Tennyson! (Diamondhead): And.... Diamondhead fires 3 crystal shards at a total of six targets. When the crystal shards are soaring through the air, they all split in half, hitting each target straight in the center. (Diamondhead): Yes! (Kevin): You want me to set it up again? (Diamondhead): Well, why- Diamondhead screams in pain and reverts back to Ben. Gwen, Kevin, and Rook run over to him to try and help. (Rook): Are you alright, Ben-Dude? (Kevin): Dude, now is not the right time. (Gwen): Ben, what happened? (Ben, panting): It's Tetrax. I think he's in trouble. Tetrax is struggling to stay alive. 15 Xenocytes are climbing on him, making him stumble backwards and knock down a shelf. It falls on top of him. (Tetrax, crying in pain): Do you really think you can consume me?!? (Queen Zuno): No. But I know someone who I can. (Tetrax, whispering under his breath): Not Ben. (Queen Zuno): Well, I was thinking Azmuth, but that's even better! (Tetrax): No, no! (Queen Zuno): My minions, keep him quiet, will you? The Xenocytes wrap around Tetrax's mouth, arms, and legs. During that time, Ben and co are in the Rust Bucket III. (Ben): Can't this thing go any faster?!? (Kevin): Give it a rest, Tennyson. It's on maximum speed. I can't go any faster. (Ben): Oh yeah? What about- He transforms. (Ben transforms): Jetray! He goes Ultimate. (Ultimate Jetray): Ultimate Jetray! Ultimate Jetray flies to the top of the roof and grabs the roof with his hands. He flies with super speed, holding the ship. Soon they reach Petropia. (Kevin, as they exit): So where's Tetrax? (Sugilite): Unknown. He's been missing. (Ultimate Jetray, as the door closed): Is his Plumber's Badge on? (Sugilite): Positive. Ultimate Jetray devolves back to Jetray and reverts back to Ben. (Ben): Then why have we not found him yet? (Sugilite): That's the mystery. Ben transforms. (Diamondhead): Diamondhead! (Sugilite): Ben, what are you doing? (Diamondhead): Doing what you aren't. Trying to find Tetrax. Diamondhead starts to hear Tetrax's voice, but he sounds more evil. (Diamondhead): Tetrax! Tetrax, can you hear me? (Tetrax): Ben, is that you? Listen, go to my ship! I'm being help captive by- (Mysterious Voice): Shut up! Diamondhead reverts back to Ben. (Ben): I know where Tetrax is. He's being held captive on his ship. (Sugilite): Hmm, interesting. I better come with you, just in case. Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Rook, and Sugilite land near Tetrax's ship. (Rook): So, you are a real Crystalsapien? (Sugilite): Yes. Now hurry! We have to find Tetrax! (Gwen): Ben, do you suppose that Aggregor might be behind this? I mean, he was the one who brainwashed all those Petropians. (Ben): Nah. Besides, that voice I heard sounded like a woman. (Kevin): I hope you're right, Ben. I just can't stand Aggregor! They approach Tetrax's ship, suprised to see it open. For protection, Kevin absorbs its metal, Rook aims his Proto-Tool, and Ben transforms. (Chromastone): Chromastone! (Mysterious Voice): Argh! (Chromastone): Tetrax, is that you? (Sugilite): Tetrax, please answer! Tetrax approaches, showing an appearance of a DNAlien with a stronger body and crystal hands. (Gwen): Uh guys, I don't think that's Tetrax. DNTetrax fires goo and crystals at them. Chromastone tries to absorb the energy, but he's trapped in goo. (Chromastone): Alright! How about some- (Infinimatrix): Unknown DNA sample detected. Scanning. (Chromastone): For crying out loud! Really?!? (Infinimatrix): New transformation available. (Chromastone): Activate. Chromastone transforms. (DNBen): DNBen! DNBen fires goo at DNTetrax. DNTetrax is trapped for a minute, but then he breaks free. (DNBen): Fine! Time to fight Petrosapien with Petrosapien! He transforms. (Diamondhead): Diamondhead! Diamondhead fires crystal shards at DNTetrax and he is knocked out. (Sugilite): Now, Ben. Diamondhead reverts back to Ben. (Ben): Infinimatrix, heal DNA structure. (Infinimatrix): Healing. Tetrax is healed and wakes up. (Tetrax): You'll never get away with this, Zuno! (Queen Zuno): Ah, Benjamin Tennyson. I've been expecting y- Queen Zuno suddenly drops to the ground, revealing Rook behind her. (Rook): Xenocyte stunner. Plumber standard issue. They were created after you defeated the Xenocytes three years ago. (Ben): Xenocyte stunner? Wow! Later, Queen Zuno is removed from the ground and is flown away in a Plumber security ship. (Tetrax): Ben, I can't thank you enough. (Ben): Eh, it's the least I can do. THE END! Major Events *The Xenocytes makes their first reappearance. *Diamondhead, Jetray and Chromastone make their first reappearances. *Ultimate Jetray and DNBen make their first appearances. *Tetrax and Sugilite make their first reappearance. *Tetrax becomes the first DNPetrosapien. *Queen Zuno makes her first appearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Tetrax Shard (first reappearance) *Sugilite (first reappearance) Villains *Xenocytes (first reappearance) *Queen Zuno (first appearance) *Tetrax Shard (as DNTetrax only) Aliens Used *Diamondhead (first reappearance, x3) *Jetray (first reappearance) *Ultimate Jetray (first appearance) *Chromastone (first reappearance) *DNBen (first appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Season 1